Featured Article Archive
An archive of previous featured articles. 2020 Feb 3 Jan 7 [[Saint Amyntikós| Saint Amyntikós ]] Saint Amyntikós is a Ministorum sanctioned Saint of the Cult Imperialis, widely known across the Segmentum Ultima and in some areas beyond. He is a closely associated with the Astra Militarum, being the patron Saint of earthen fortifications, trenches, and foxholes. Entrenching tools manufactured across the Segmentum are embossed with a Saint Amyntikós medallion and blessed in the Saint’s name. An uncountable number of Guardsmen, huddled in dugouts under fire, have prayed for the Saint to intercede with the God-Emperor on their behalf that their fortifications might protect them from His enemies. Read more or see the archive. 2019 Dec 5 [[Europan Planetary Federation| Europan Planetary Federation ]] The Europan Planetary Federation began as a single planet, that was supposed to be a naval base for the crusading fleet during the Garon Nebulae Crusade, which, however, turned out to be ill-fated and the Imperial forces were quickly driven off the region, abandoning Europa Prime, at the time the only colonized planet behind, to its own fate. The governor saw it as a betrayal and took the matters into his own hands. After several tries, he gave up and cut all efforts to re-establish contact with the Imperium and so the Europan Federation was formed, a cornerstone for the Europan Planetary Federation, a real yet small interstellar empire. Read more or see the archive. Nov 5 [[Flesh Rippers| Flesh Rippers ]] The Flesh Rippers are an infamous Loyalist Chapter of unknown origin and Founding, said to be created in the early years of M34, though there is some conflicting evidence on this in the Imperial records, with some reference to the Chapter existing as early as M32. This discrepancy has not yet been reconciled and apart from several fragmentary accounts nothing indicated that they even existed. This rather optimistic view was shattered once the Flesh Rippers returned to the greater Imperium during the Centurion War. This Chapter is suspected, due to its name its tendency to fall into a berserk fury during battle to be descended from the Blood Angels. Others have claimed a link to the World Eaters Traitor Legion. Whatever their origins, the Flesh Rippers are bloody handed monsters... Read more or see the archive. Oct 5 [[Order of the Celestial Quill| Order of the Celestial Quill ]] The Order of the Celestial Quill is a Minor Order of the Adepta Sororitas. While technically an Order Militant, their particular beliefs cause them to dip into portions of the role of an Order Dialogus as well. Their interpretation of the Imperial Cult depicts the Emperor as having three aspects: the Warrior, the Father, and the Teacher. They honor the Warrior with their battle prowess, the Father by helping the Imperial citizens in their time of need, and the Teacher by collecting knowledge in the massive library they use as a Fortress Abbey. While the first two of these are fairly standard... Read more or see the archive. Sept 5 [[Ashimar Nova Guard| Ashimar Nova Guard ]] The Ashimar Nova Guard are the Astra Militarum regiments raised from the Civilized World of Ashimar in the Segmentum Pacificus. They are known for being courageous and dependable fighters, utilizing combined arms tactics to execute precise, overwhelming attacks against their enemies. They are also notable for their good-willed, honorable, and outspoken nature, always keeping in mind the common citizens of the Imperium and never hesitating to stand up to other Imperial forces when they feel the well-being of the people on the worlds they fight upon are being neglected. The tactics and organization... Read more or see the archive. Aug 6 [[Astral Leviathans| Astral Leviathans ]] The Astral Leviathans are a loyalist Space Marine Chapter of the mysterious 13th Founding, the so-called 'Dark Founding', from an unknown parent chapter. The Astral Leviathans have seen extensive combat in the outer fringes of the Imperium combating Renegade planetary governors and militias, their majority of their campaigns being waged against humanity itself, this comes into the chapters very close ties with the Ordo Hereticus and the Ecclesiarch. The Chapter's holy rituals and dedication to the Imperial Creed plays a large part... Read more or see the archive. July 6 [[Golmai| Golmai ]] The Golmai (formally known as the Golmai Collective) are a minor xenos race (if the term "race" can be applied to organisms wholly non-organic in origin) located largely in Segmentum Obscurus. They are artificially intelligent constructs created by the original biological inhabitants of their homeworld, Corgram, who they summarily destroyed in order to establish dominion over the planet. While different Golmai colonies have been discovered across the fringes of Imperial territory in Segmentum Obscurus... Read more or see the archive. June 5 [[Bulls of Retribution| Bulls of Retribution ]] The Bulls of Retribution are a Loyalist Successor Chapter descended from the lineage of the stoic and proud Imperial Fists, raised in M38 during an Unknown Founding. This Chapter was created to stand sentinel over the vitally important Gudan Sector, located in the Ultima Segmentum, from the various enemies of Mankind. As a fleet-based Chapter, they constantly patrol their assigned region of the galaxy, ever-vigilant against the threats of invasion by the various xenos within the region or the vile Forces of Chaos. Read more or see the archive. May 6 [[Ferunus| Sector Occident Prime ]] Sector Occident Prime is an ancient, populous and wealthy sector of the Segmentum Solar that exists under constant threat from the twin warp anomalies known as the Hellgates. In addition to periodic invasions from the Daemon worlds within the Gates, known as Hell Crusades, the planets of the sector are tormented by Chaos cults and Heresies. Occident Prime's location within the Segmentum Solar is located less than a thousand light years from Holy Terra herself, making it a critical theatre in the Imperium's neverending war against Chaos. Read more or see the archive. Apr 7 [[Ferunus| Ci'haan Sept ]] Ci'haan is a Sept of the T'au Empire founded during the Second Sphere Expansion. Colonized early in the Second Sphere expansion, they rapidly asserted themselves as a rising star among the Septs until they lost over half their Fire and Air Caste population to the catastrophe of the Fourth Sphere Expansion. Due to this, Ci'haan has seen a surge in the importance and role of its Water Caste, whose efforts have greatly aided in Ci'haan's attempt to rebuild themselves... Read more or see the archive. March 8 [[Ferunus| Ferunus ]] The Forge World Ferunus is one of the most influential planets in the Azuran Sector of the Segmentum Pacificus, and the only Forge World of the sector. Settled less than two millennia ago by the remnants of a large Martian Explorator fleet seeking refuge after a devastating journey through the warp and harrowing encounters with daemons that shaped the founders of the world into a distinctly new culture, it has grown rapidly into a major regional industrial powerhouse in the Segmentum and is known for its aggressive exploration, examination, and destruction of xenos ruins across the galaxy as well as possessing several rare STCs. It is slightly larger than the size of Neptune in the Sol system, and covered primarily in a sparsely vegetated tundra with a breathable atmosphere. Read more or see the archive. February 8 [[Ironbeards| Ironbeards ]] The Ironbeards are a clan of the hearty Abhuman race known as the Squats. They were one of the few vestiges that survived the destruction of the Squat Homeworlds by a splinter fleet of Hive Fleet Behemoth in the late 41st Millennium. With their race essentially destroyed, and the few remaining homeworlds annexed outright by the Imperium of Man over the next two centuries, the survivors of the event known as the Devouring continue to live on, residing aboard their remaining mining ships that once made them an economic force. The Ironbeards are one of the few... Read more or see the archive. January 6 [[Ludara Kresh| Ludara Kresh ]] Ludara Kresh '''(born 954.M41) is a Lady General of the Ashimar Nova Guard, the most senior officer on Ashimar High Command, and effectively the supreme commander of the entire Ashimar Nova Guard. Kresh is a master strategist and military organizer, who is cold, ruthless, and logical in the planning and execution of her campaigns. She has brought many victories and battle honors to the Ashimar Nova Guard forces she has commanded, though often at great cost due to her relentless, win-at-all-costs mentality and draconian approach to discipline. While many Ashimar Nova Guard officers are respected and beloved by their troops, Kresh is one of the few who is feared. Read more or see the archive. 2018 December 7 [[Knights of Laeran| '''Knights of Laeran ]] The Knights of Laeran are a Chaos Warband devoted to Slaanesh, derived primarily from the Emperor's Children. They are particularly infamous for their tendency to infiltrate, fortify, and corrupt Imperial pleasure worlds, rather than the raiding and pillaging typical of Slaanesh worshipers. However, having recently claimed the world of Laeran as their own, they have since shifted their focus to defending this world from their arch rivals, the Knights Celestial and House Blackstone, as well as repaying the various debts they took on in order to claim it. Read more or see the archive. November 5 [[Templars of Iron| Templars of Iron ]] The Templars of Iron are a Successor Chapter of the Iron Hands. These scions of Ferrus Manus are noted for their stern demeanour and ruthless persecution of their foes. This Chapter, along with the Iron Gorgons and the Iron Harbingers, make up a triumvirate of 2nd Founding Iron Hands' Successors, collectively known as the Frateris Firmitatis ("The Ironclad Brotherhood"). Since their inception, the Templars of Iron have amassed a substantial tally of glorious victories down the millennia. Like their Progenitors, they too, have a hatred of the flesh and share their predilection for replacing parts of their bodies with bionics and cybernetic enhancements. In battle, the Templars are noted for their stoic resolve and stubborn determination... Read more or see the archive. October 5 [[Blood Jaws| Blood Jaws ]] The Blood Jaws are a formerly Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines created during an Unknown Founding, and from uncertain lineage, in 013.M37. This bellicose and ferocious Chapter was created in order to stand as a bulwark against constant attacks in and around the Eye of Terror, from both the Forces of Chaos and various xenos threats. Unfortunately, within the first century of their creation the Chapter fell from the light of the Emperor, for unknown to them, their first Chapter Master had been corrupted by a Greater Daemon of Khorne. Following their ill-fated sojourn into the Eye of Terror, the Blood Jaws were slowly corrupted by the insidious touch of the Blood God. When they finally emerged, they had been transformed into a large Chaos Warband, wholly dedicated to slaughter and murder. Now they commit the most obscene levels of carnage wherever they go, in tribute to their brutal and bloody deity. Read more or see the archive. September 5 [[Sun Serpents| Sun Serpents ]] The Sun Serpents are a mighty and fierce Successor Chapter that was created during the ill-fated 21st Founding, the so-called 'Cursed Founding'. Supposedly the Chapter was created from the lineage of the ancient and noble Salamanders. Conflicting accounts of their true origins make it difficult to sort fact from fiction, as there are numerous apocryphal tales of the Sun Serpents having appeared far earlier in Imperial history than when they first officially appeared in Imperial records, during the Age of Apostasy in M36. An honorable and loyal Chapter, despite their numerous laudable victories and enviable battle record... Read more or see the archive. August 5 [[Ordinators| Ordinators ]] The Ordinators are a 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding, semi-''Codex'' compliant Space Marine Chapter thought to have been founded by directive of the Ordo Malleus to build on the successful practice of Daemonic Possession Therapy pioneered by the Exorcists Chapter to create a specialized anti-Chaos Astartes chapter in a besieged corner of the Imperium. The Ordinators were first mentioned in Administratum records as one of very few Space Marine Chapters... Read more or see the archive. July 16 [[Penitent Knights| Penitent Knights ]] The Penitent Knights are an ancient and fabled Codex-Divergent Chapter with an unknown origination from the 3rd Founding during the early years of the 32nd Millennium bearing a near chivalric culture and attitude. The most obvious difference from most other Astartes Chapters is that the Penitent Knights fiercely and zealously believe in defending the citizens of the Imperium, which is backed with a learned ferocity and determination. This noble and unwavering stance has many times earned them the ire of other, more cold-hearted Imperial forces. Often have the honorable... Read more or see the archive. June 21 [[Novus_Krakens| Novus Krakens ]] The Novus Krakens are a Codex-divergent Chapter of Loyalist Space Marines with an unknown progenitor and founding. Records that were once in the Librarium of the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery on Mobidium contained a wealth of information about the Chapter, it's wars, and its origins; but was lost along with the devastation of their homeworld following a grand schism that divided the chapter, resulting in the destruction of their Fortress-Monastery, and such knowledge has been permanently lost. Read more or see the archive. June 1 [[Sons_of_Iron| Sons of Iron ]] The Sons of Iron Chapter is a 26th Founding Successor Chapter of the Iron Hands. Hailing from the perilous world of Suami, the Sons have begun to gain a reputation, among the kin of Ferrus Manus, as an effective Chapter, whose sole and yet infamous stain is their beliefs tantamount to heresy in the eyes of the Iron Hands and many of their successors, while the Imperium at large consider them as a cold and unforgiving gathering of devoted Space Marines, exemplifying the better traits from their Progenitor without the strained relationships which are often the lot of Ferrus Manus lineage. Like all those who bear the Seed of Manus... Read more or see the archive. May 1 [[Ashen_Drakes| Ashen Drakes ]] The Ashen Drakes , were a part of the 21st "Cursed" Founding. They proclaim to be scions of Vulkan and thrive to be worthy of his heritage. While they hailed from a Founding plagued by genetic deviancy and ill-luck, the Ashen Drakes had exhibited neither of those traits, until the formation of the Great Rift; when they were destroyed after a century long siege of their homeworld. However, their reputation remained that of a Cursed Chapter, which had make them more isolationists than other (alleged) Sons of Vulkan, for other Astartes shunned them and the Inquisition is ever vigilant. Read more or see the archive. April 5 [[Ashen_Drakes| Imperius Ravagers ]] The Imperius Ravagers, known also as the 'Headsmen of Charopós', are a 4th Founding Successor Chapter of the honourable Ultramarines, created in the wake of the dark times following the disastrous War of the Beast against the largest Ork WAAAGH! seen by the Imperium of Man since the time of the Great Crusade. Though the Imperium ultimately emerged victorious it was a pyrrhic victory at best, as they had sacrificed much, including severe losses amongst the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. After several decades, they had raised enough gene-seed... Read more or see the archive. Category:Featured Article Maintenance